Don't Blow Up Lelouch's Happiness
by Windrises
Summary: Charles hires Cornelia and Schneizel to get rid of Lelouch.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge started dancing around the living room while C. C. was trying to read a book. C. C. sighed and asked, "Do you always have to dance around?"

Lelouch had a goofy smile on his face while saying, "I sure do."

C. C. put a bookmark in her book and replied, "It's hard to pay attention to anything else when you do that."

Lelouch replied, "Then my plan succeeded."

C. C. raised her eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch answered, "My goofy dances make you pay attention to me which was my plan."

C. C. smiled and said, "I always pay attention to you."

Lelouch proudly replied, "That's because I'm the most charming and coolest person in the history of anime."

C. C. said, "I wish that I could roll my eyes over that corny statement, but I agree." Lelouch and C. C. smiled at each other and kissed.

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you too."

Meanwhile Emperor Charles was having a meeting with his evilest kids, Princess Cornelia and Prince Schneizel. Charles grumpily said, "Lelouch has been driving me crazy."

Schneizel whispered, "Father was already crazy so Lelouch didn't have to drive that many miles."

Cornelia whispered back, "He probably only had to drive a few blocks." The two wicked siblings chuckled.

Charles sternly asked, "What are you two fools talking about?"

Schneizel had a calm look on his face while saying, "Don't worry about it."

Cornelia folded her arms and asked, "What do you want?"

Charles answered, "I need you to get rid of Lelouch."

Cornelia replied, "That pesky Lelouch has been the hardest menace to get rid of."

Charles had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I'll get rid of your inheritance if you don't get rid of Lelouch."

Cornelia and Schneizel walked around the hallway of the palace. Cornelia said, "Father's taken harshness to a whole new level. He knows that his inheritance is the main reason we remain loyal to him.

Schneizel replied, "Father's unfair, but getting stressed out is wasteful."

Cornelia asked, "How are we supposed to bring Lelouch down?"

Schneizel answered, "I know how to lure him into our clutches."

Cornelia glared at her brother and asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Schneizel smiled and said, "I believe that a pizza will end to his destruction."

Cornelia asked, "Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds?"

Schneizel calmly replied, "Let me explain. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., is in love with pizza. One of my workers is a fantastic pizza chef."

Cornelia angrily replied, "Giving Lelouch's girlfriend a treat sounds like more a generous meal than an evil plan."

Schneizel responded, "I'll have the cook put knock out gas on the pizza. That'll knock out C. C. while you get a chance to beat up Lelouch."

Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying, "The pizza part seems silly, but getting to beat up Lelouch sounds like a delight."

Schneizel replied, "Try to make sure that things don't get too violent."

The next day Cornelia and Schneizel's cook went to Lelouch's house. Cornelia wore an apron over her costume and an eye mask to disguise herself. They knocked on the door.

C. C. opened the door and asked, "How can I help you?" She saw that they were holding a really tasty looking pizza so she started getting slobber on the floor.

Cornelia said, "We're giving out free pizzas so accept this gift."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Okay." She started eating the pizza. She passed out a few minutes later.

Lelouch went to the living room and saw that C. C. was passed out. He looked around and glared at Cornelia and the cook. He angrily asked, "What are you up to?"

Cornelia answered, "We had to give C. C. a distraction so that I got a chance to defeat you." She took off the eye mask to reveal who she was.

Lelouch confidently said, "I'm going to beat you up." He tried to punch Cornelia, but she kicked him around the room five times in a row. Lelouch tripped over a dozen bags of expired chips that he had in the living room and fell to the ground. Cornelia grabbed Lelouch and threw him into a wall. He passed out. Cornelia and the cook kidnapped Lelouch and took him to Prince Schneizel's palace.

A few hours later C. C. woke up and saw that Lelouch was gone. She said, "The intruders probably kidnapped him. I better save him."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was tied up and put into one of Schneizel's cells. Schneizel faced Cornelia and said, "You did a splendid job."

Cornelia had a crazy looking smile on her face while saying, "I've been wanting to get rid of Lelouch for so long. He's the most annoying and evil person that I've ever dealt with."

Schneizel replied, "I agree with that."

Cornelia thought about it and said, "We're pretty wicked too so I guess we're not exactly innocent."

Schneizel replied, "We're moderately innocent."

Cornelia called Emperor Charles and said, "Schneizel and I have Lelouch kidnapped."

Charles angrily asked, "Do you think that impresses me?"

Cornelia nervously asked, "Why wouldn't it impress you?"

Charles replied, "I want Lelouch destroyed, not captured. Don't waste my time with these mundane victories."

Lelouch overheard the phone conversation so he started doing a victory dance in his cell. Cornelia angrily asked, "What's making you happy?"

Lelouch pointed to Cornelia and Schneizel and said, "You two fools messed up. You made our dad ashamed of you by not destroying me."

Cornelia had a villainous smile on her face while replying, "Then I'll get rid of you." She started looking for a sword.

Schneizel nervously asked, "Do we have to solve our problems in such a violent way?"

Cornelia answered, "You want Lelouch gone too, but you stand in my way by asking me to spare his life. That's truly pathetic."

Schneizel replied, "I'm not a fan of war. I think there's a simpler way of getting rid of Lelouch than a sword fight."

Cornelia asked, "What is it?" Schneizel got out a bomb and put it in Lelouch's cell. Cornelia did an evil and crazy sounding laugh while Schneizel did a quiet chuckle.

C. C. burst into Schneizel's palace. The guards tried to stop her, but she managed to beat all of them up. Schneizel had captured Lelouch several times so C. C. knew where the cells were. She ran to the cell area. She used her strength to break Lelouch's cell door apart. She held Lelouch in her arms and said, "Hi C. C. How did you know what happened?"

C. C. had a smile on her face while saying, "I know the love of my life better than anybody."

Cornelia started walking by the cell area. She got out a sword and started running towards Lelouch and C. C. Lelouch said, "It's time for me to finally be the big hero."

C. C. nervously asked, "Do you think that you have what it takes to bring Cornelia down?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I think that I do." He lightly punched Cornelia. Cornelia kicked him to the ground. Cornelia punched Lelouch and was about to use her sword.

C. C. ran up to Cornelia. She quickly kicked her across the room. Cornelia's sword fell out of her hands. C. C. grabbed it and gently helped Lelouch get up.

Cornelia angrily said, "I demand to have you release the sword to me."

C. C. had a smug smile on her face while replying, "You're never getting this thing back." She threw the sword near the bomb. She picked up Lelouch and carried him in her arms.

The bomb blew up the cell, the sword, and part of the hallway. Cornelia didn't get hurt, but her anger was at a dangerous level. C. C. and Lelouch ran away.

Schneizel walked by and said, "I lost a perfectly good cell, because of this caper."

, Cornelia and Schneizel called Charles and explained what happened. Charles angrily said, "You're a pair of useless goofballs. I'm going to have you erased my will."

Cornelia confidently said, "You won't do that."

Charles asked, "Why do you think that?"

Cornelia answered, "Because you have nobody else to give your inheritance to."

Charles replied, "I'm afraid that could be true." Cornelia and Schneizel high-fived. Charles whispered, "I hate family."

Meanwhile, C. C. and Lelouch went home. Lelouch sighed and said, "I admit that my hero skills aren't very good. I wasn't able to protect you or my myself and I'm ashamed of myself for that."

C. C. smiled at Lelouch and replied, "I'll always consider you my hero, because you saved my heart from loneliness."

Lelouch blushed and said, "It seems like I might be a hero then. However, you're the true hero and the thing that brings my heart the most happiness." C. C. kissed Lelouch. Lelouch was a troublemaking weirdo, but C. C. couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.


End file.
